Notice Me!
by Suni-Dlight
Summary: God, it's like he's totally oblivious to the fact that i'm sitting right in front of him. Maybe i should wear a sign with big flashing lights and it'll say 'I FREAKING LIKE YOU!
1. Chapter 1

**\\Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. Bummer.**

* * *

"He's a god."

"It's like we have an actual real life Adonis living in our midst."

I rolled my eyes slightly as the twins, Myra and Michelle Jenkins, sighed together, each twirling one of their mini braids around their index finger. They both stared dreamily at the 'Adonis' in question, Myra through gray eyes and Michelle through brown, their light brown faces flushed with thoughts that probably weren't appropriate.

"He's just a regular person you guys," I said, softly, smiling.

"Yeah," our friend, Daniel Brown said, grinning. "He's just a regular hot person."

"The hottest boy in the sixth year," Michelle said.

"The hottest boy in the whole _school_," Myra said, laughing.

"Absolutely scrumptious," the two girls said, grinning.

I looked to the boy . . . no, the _man_ they were speaking of and my heart fluttered.

Cedric Diggory. The most, handsome, wonderful, funny, smart, cute, and _perfect_ boy around. Right now he stood near the doors of the Great Hall, laughing with some friends with that perfect laugh, that perfect smile, those perfect brown eyes. . . . Beautiful is what Cedric Diggory.

"Come on Evie," Daniel said, tugging on the end of my long brown ponytail. "You cannot possibly say that you don't have a heart throb for _the _heart throb."

"I won't say that I don't," I said, smirking. "But I'm not going to say that I do."

"Oh, Evie, you have to tell us what kind of girls he likes," Myra said, leaning towards me across her sister.

"Or boys," Daniel said, winking at me.

Once again, I rolled my eyes as my three friends leaned in attentively towards me. We'd been friends since the Hogwarts Express, first year and we became even closer after we were all sorted into Ravenclaw and even closer when we found out we were all Muggleborn. Now, in our sixth year, it was the longest friendships we all have ever had. They were crazy, I had to admit, but we all seemed to fit together in a way that wfas absolutely perfect.

You would think, though, with us being in Ravenclaw in all, we'd have something more important to talk about then boys, but for some reason, that was one of the main topics of our conversation (I blame the twins).

"First off, I know Cedric is not interested in boys," I said, smiling. "Sorry Dan."

"Aww, phoo," Daniel said, putting his head in his hands. "It's always the cute ones who are straight."

"Wait, I thought it was the other way around," Myra said. "You know? They always say it's the cute ones who are homosexual."

"Well, yeah, when you're straight you say that, but when you actually are homosexual, it's pretty much the same concept."

"Second off," I said, "you act as if Cedric and I always talk. We hardly even know each other."

"Oh, don't give us that Evie," Michelle said, frowning. "You spend every other day with him."

"Tutoring him for Charms," I explained, exasperated. "The Charms classroom is not exactly a hot spot to have a juicy conversation."

"Phoo," Myra said. "I wish we knew what kind of girls he liked."

At that moment, Cho Chang came prancing into the room, stopping to talk to Cedric. If possible, his smile got wider; a fact that didn't go by unnoticed by us dedicated fans.

We all sighed at the same time, placing our heads in our hands. "Does that answer your question?" I asked

"What can he possibly see in her?" Michelle asked, angrily. "She's rude, snotty, contemptuous –"

"Beautiful," I said, flatly.

"Everyone's beautiful in their own way," Myra said. "What's she got that we don't have."

"I don't know. . . . Maybe it's her long, flowing hair."

"Our hair is long and flowing," the twins said, flipping their braids over their shoulders.

"Yes, but your hair is fake," Daniel said, smiling.

Both girls gasped, lifting their hands to their hearts in mock pain. "Hey, the hair is on our heads which makes it ours," Michelle said.

"Okay, but who did it belong to in the first place, innyhoo?" Daniel said, clearly enjoying himself.

The twins huffed, turning to me again. "Her hair is simply black," Myra said. "Simply dull and limp and black. So what?"

"So, what else is so beautiful about Chatty Cho?" Michelle asked me.

"Maybe it's her pretty smile," I said.

"She has a gap!" Michelle said.

"Hardly. You probably couldn't even squeeze a piece of string through that. It's not even noticible. Plus, her teeth seemed to glimmer."

"Which you only see when she wants you to see it," Myra said. "Other than that her smile is full of evil. Can't you see it? Besides, Danny has a pretty smile."

Daniel smiled happily, flipping a lock of blond hair away from his blue eyes. "But I'm also a boy. It doesn't matter that my smile can stop oh so many in their tracks. . . . What else is there, Evie? This is really very amusing."

"Well, she has really pretty eyes," I said.

"Once again, dull is more like it, if you ask me," Michelle said. "People say your eyes are the windows to your soul and her soul must be incredibly uninteresting."

"Um, Evie, I don't know if you looked in the mirror lately, but you've got some of the most beautiful eyes," Myra said, frowning.

"Seriously?" I said, smiling.

"Yeah, I love your eyes," Daniel said. "You can never quite tell what color they are, but it's kinda cool trying to figure that out."

"Come to think of it," Michelle said. "Evelyn, you have all of those things that you just said Cho has. Plus that, your smart, kind, and a crackerjack person all around. So, what has Cho got that you don't innyhoo?"

We all looked at each other before looking back to Cedric and Cho, who were still talking to each other.

"Cedric's attention," we all said together, sighing and slumping down in our chair.

"She didn't even talk to Cedric until after his name popped out of the Goblet," Michelle said. "She's so superficial."

"Yes, but she's liked him for a while now, innyhoo," I said, sighing.

"Yes, but you've liked him since first year, darling, and you know it," Daniel said, putting his arm around my shoulders.

Suddenly, Cho sat down at the table, near her friends and Cedric walked past on the way to the Hufflepuff table. He looked up at me and gave me a small smile as he lifted his hand to his forehead in a polite little salute.

"This year, Evie," Daniel said. "This year has got to be your year. I can feel it."

I nodded my head towards Cedric before turning back to Daniel. "You think so?"

"Positive-alutely," he said, grinning. "All you have to do is talk to him. Like my mum always says, 'When you jump into a puddle, your feet are bound to get wet' . . . . Or, something like that."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, amused.

"It means you need to jump your arse into those puddles, girl!" Michelle said.

"The puddles of course being Cedric's deep, sexy, sensitive, brown eyes," Myra said, grinning.

"Yeah, you know, Evie," Daniel said. "Get your feet wet, talk to him."

"We do –"

"About something other than Charms, darling. When's your next lesson?"

"Tonight."

"Well, then, all you need to ask is 'So, Cedric, how was your day?'"

"I always ask that."

"This time let it flow into a conversation. Ask questions about him, you know? Talking about a stuffy subject like Charms isn't going to get you anything but that same smile and salute everyday."

"Yeah, what you want –" Myra started.

"—is that fabulous smile he gave Cho," Michelle finished.

They did that a lot but you got used to it. Had to, especially when they brought Fred and George around.

"So besides from the conversation, what else do I need to fix?" I asked.

"You're hair, for one," Michelle said.

"What's wrong with my hair? I thought you liked my hair."

"I do like your hair which is why I'm going to help you. You're hair is always up in a ponytail. Tonight before your lesson with Diggory, Myra and I are going to hook you up."

"You'll look so nice," Myra said, giggling, "Cedric won't even want to concentrate on Charms."

"Either that or you can put a love Charm in his mail," Michelle said.

"Absolutely not," I said. "Don't you even think about it. I'm still recovering from the last time you guys did that."

"Yes well, we were just trying to help," Daniel said, trying to sound remorseful but I wasn't falling for it because of that smile. "Jackson already liked you . . . we just needed to give him a little push."

We all looked down the table to Jackson McDaniel, who was staring at me. A slight blush came to his face and he quickly turned away.

"Whatever," I said, frustrated. "No. No love Charms. And if I find out you've gone behind my back and done it anyway, you'll be getting some rather nasty Charms in _your_ mail."

"All right, all right, no Love Charms," Myra said, holding up her hands in mock surrender.

"Of course except for the lovely Love Charm you'll put on him yourself," Michelle said.

"Just let me handle this myself," I said.

"You got it, girl," Daniel said, grinning.

"Good."

Thing was, I wasn't even sure how I was going to handle it in the first place.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? New story? Yeah? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, you know. Please stay tune for the next chapter. Thanks for reading. P.S. there probably won't be teaser's for this story, sorry, but the story will still be fantastic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

I smacked my hand away from the mirror in my book bag for like the seventh time since I walked into the Charms classroom. Myra and Michelle had used their wands to curl my hair so that it hung in long ringlets just above the middle of my back. I had to resist the urge not to run my hands through it like I did when it was just straight down.

This is why I hate dressing myself up; I get really self-conscious when I try to look nice.

For the past five minutes, thousands of questions have simultaneously run through my head: Is Cedric going to like it? Is it sticking up in places right now? Are my curls falling out? What if Cedric doesn't even show up? What if he shows up and he hates it? What if he realizes I'm trying to impress him? What if –

'_What if the sky falls and our noses burn off_?'

I sighed, trying to calm myself down by remembering that one phrase, that one thing my mom used to say every time I was feeling crazy nervous. Gosh I miss her.

The door opened and Cedric came rushing in with all his gloriousness. His hair looked windswept, as if he had been running, which was probably true.

"Sorry, I'm late," he said, letting his bag drop to the ground. "I was busy getting ambushed."

I smiled. "You're only like five minutes late, Cedric, its fine. Let's get started, okay?"

"Right." Cedric sat down in his seat, reaching for his bag. I think that was when I noticed that he never actually looked at me. While he was looking down, I swung some of my hair over my shoulder, picking up my pencil and pretending to write.

"So, how is planning for the Tournament going innyhoo?" I asked. I lifted my eyes to meet his slowly, like Daniel had told me to do.

"Well it's –" Cedric stopped, looking at me. And when I say looking at me, I mean he was actually _looking_ at me. It was one of the most wonderful experiences I've ever had.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing, I mean. . . ." Cedric smiled. "You just look . . . different is all. I can't put my finger on it."

Sigh. Boys were so freaking oblivious to the world (or the hair) around them sometimes. I shrugged lightly, smiling back. "So, how is planning?" I asked again.

"Its fine," he said, setting down his own pencil.

"Just fine?" I asked.

"Well, if you really want to know. . . . I'm scared out of my mind."

I stared at him in shock. "Really?"

"Of course. People have died in this thing. I don't know what I was thinking when I let my friends talk me in to putting my name in that Goblet."

"You were thinking about bringing honor to Hufflepuff and to your family. There's nothing wrong with that."

Cedric looked at me again, his smile back again. "Thanks, Evelyn. I haven't been able to talk about this with anyone."

My heart swooped at the sound of my name coming from him. It was so wonderful. "Anytime. I happen to specialize as a tutor and psychiatrist. Plus that, I'm your friend so that counts too. Oh, and by the way, my friends call me Evie."

Cedric's smile widened. "Alright then, Evie."

I picked up my pencil, tapping it and trying to fight the blush coming to my face. "Anything else you want to talk about?"

"No, no, no, it's your turn now. I've already told you something about me."

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"You're Muggleborn, right?"

My eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Yeah."

"So, what was it like when you found out you were a witch?"

I opened my mouth, ready to tell him what I also tell people when they ask that question back home: 'It was wonderful and such a surprise.' But instead what spilled from my mouth was something I don't even think I ever told my friends.

"I was horrified, really. My dad, he's very . . . conservative. He intended church every Sunday and dragged my mum and me along with him. When he found out I was a witch, he practically disowned me. I wasn't about to come because I couldn't stand the thought of him hating me but. . . ." A small smile came to my face. "My mom told me to go. She was so, so proud."

"_Was_?" Cedric asked, concerned.

I looked away from him only to feel his hand fall across mine. I looked back up to see him looking at me, sadly. "I'm sorry. How did it –? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. . . . Sorry."

"Its fine, um . . . she passed away fourth year with liver cancer."

"Why didn't your dad try to keep you home after she . . . passed away?"

"He didn't want me around anymore. He kept asking me if magic was so great, why couldn't we fix my mom. Every summer he works all day and doesn't come home until late and every September he stops the car long enough for me to get out and get my trunk. . . . I'm sorry, that was way too much information to just dump on you like that."

"Hey, don't worry about it. . . . It's fine. You know, I'm your friend too. You can talk to me about anything, if you'd like."

I smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Anytime. . . ."

* * *

I opened the door to Daniel's dormitory where my three friends sat on Daniel's bed. "Well?" they all said, at once.

I stared at them for a moment before breaking into a huge grin, letting my bag fall to the ground and lifting one hand to my heart and the other to my head. "Catch me, Daniel. I'm swooning."

"Right away, darling Evie," Daniel said, hopping from his bed. I spun slightly, falling backwards into Daniel's arms. The girls laughed, jumping up also and picking me up, dragging me back to the bed.

"What happened?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, spill," Myra said.

"We just talked," I said, smiling.

"Yeah, for an hour over the normal hour and a half study period," Daniel said, smirking.

"Seriously," I said, getting up, grabbing my bag, and heading for the door. "We just talked. Nothing more, nothing less. Now, if you'll excuse me . . . I now, take my leave."

With an exaggerated bow, I left, my friends screaming at me. Normally, I would have told them what Cedric and I had talked about but now . . . this is just something I wanted to keep to myself.

Of course, my friends didn't get that though, seeing as how they chased after me with the sort of vegance you only see in movies. I tried to run but they caught me, making me sit down on the stairs. "Look, girl, if you don't tell me what went on in that room after Myra and I spent an hour doing your hair, i will personally make sure you don't have any hair in the morning," Michelle said, glaring.

"Nothing went on!" I said, laughing. "I'm telling the truth, really! We just talked."

"Yes but about what?" Myra asked.

"Just stuff. I'd ask about the tournament, we'd go on about that. He'd ask about being Muggleborn, and we'd go on about that. . . . We talked about quidditch, but not nearly as much as when Fred and George are around. It was just . . . nice."

"Sounds dreamy," Daniel said, grinning. "You didn't bring up Charms did you?"

"Didn't even put pencil to paper," I replied, smiling back.

"Did he notice your new look at all?" Myra asked.

"He noticed something, but you know how boys are sometimes," I said.

My three friends sighed simultaneously. "Leave it a boy to not notice a brand new hairstyle," Daniel said.

Myra, Michelle, and I stared at him for a moment before breaking into a fit of laughter. As the three of us got up to go for the girls' dormitories, Daniel stared at us confused. "What? What did I say?"

I leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "You're the most wonderful person, Danny."

He grinned. "Of course I am, love."

"Aren't you lucky to have friends like us?" Myra and Michelle said.

I grinned, throwing my arms around their shoulders. "Unbelievably lucky."

* * *

**A/n: So second chapter is a little more serious than the first but still good, right? I hope you guys liked it. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine!!!**

"I say, in the middle of the night, we cut off that silky hair. Then maybe he won't be so keen on talking to her."

I elbowed Michelle in her side. "We will do no such thing."

We all stared over at Cedric and Cho who were quietly talking amongst themselves in the courtyard. My friends and I sat a ways away but we could still here Cho's tinkling little laugh and we could still see Cedric's gorgeous smile.

"Why is it that men always go for the younger women?" Myra asked, sighing.

"She's only a year younger than us in school and in age," I told her.

"That's not the point. The point is she is younger and men always love the younger women."

"Ah, the woes and sorrows of the wiser and older woman," Daniel said, grinning.

I rolled my eyes. "You guys make it sound as if we're forty and Cho's twenty. We're sixteen, Cedric's seventeen, and Cho's fifteen, but I'm sure that's not there reason why he likes her more."

"The point is," Myra exaggerated, "she's two years younger than him which makes her seem very fresh, don't you think?"

"Come on, My . . . Cedric's not like that."

"Yes, I know but it's easier to come up with that excuse than to think he just doesn't have feelings for you."

I fell silent, vaguely hearing Daniel and Michelle scolding Myra in the backward. But, maybe Myra was right. Maybe Cedric just didn't like me like that . . . never had, never will. It was a sad thought, but. . . .

Daniel slipped his arm around my shoulders. "Aww, phoo to Myra, Evie. I've already told you that this is year. Just give it time."

* * *

The next day when I opened the door to the Charms classroom, Cedric was lying on top of the desk his hands over his eyes. I closed the door gently behind me but he sat up, giving me a strained smile. "Hey, Evie." 

"Sorry," I said, moving towards him. "I was trying not to wake you."

"You didn't wake me," he said, lying back down. "I was just thinking about some things."

I sat down in the chair closes to his head, setting my bag down on the floor. It was from this position that I noticed he looked awfully tense. The muscles in his jaw were clenched, his fingers flexing uneasily on his stomach, and his toe tapping nervously on the end of the table. I reached forward and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Anything you want to talk about?"

He looked at me and I could see how scared he was. "Dragons," he said.

I was confused at first but when I caught on, I felt my eyes get wide and my heart speed up slightly. "The first task?"

"Yep." Cedric looked back up towards the ceiling. I looked to the floor, understanding now why he was so tense.

"How did you find out?" I asked.

"Harry caught up with me and told me," Cedric said. "I don't know whether or not to be happy he told me. I mean, before I knew it was dragons, I was okay and now I'm scared out of my mind again. How on earth do they expect me to take on a _dragon_? People get _killed_ at dragon reserves all the time, where dragons are supposed to be tame and everything. How on earth I'm i supposed to take on a full grown dragon and I haven't had any training in that area?"

"I'll help," I said.

Cedric looked to me again, this time with a sad smile on his face. "Thanks, Evie, but I'm sure we're not supposed to get any outside help."

"Aww phoo to that. The only reason Harry and probably the rest of them know is because they got help. And they're probably the all getting help and ideas from someone now while you're sitting in here scared to death. So, I'll help you. We'll get some information on dragons and that should help us figure out a way to help you get passed it."

Cedric was staring at me, amazed. "Why do you want to help me?"

I snorted, rolling my eyes as I got to my feet. "You, Cedric Diggory, have to be the only person who questions help. I'm going to help you because your my friend and I rather not see my friends charboiled or fried or simply burnt to a crisp. So come on, up with you."

I grabbed Cedric's hands (nice hands, really, even if slightly calloused) and pulled him off the table. He was still staring at me as if he had never seen me before. "What about Charms?"

"Phoo to Charms for the moment. This is much more important. Innyhoo, you're already very good at Charms. I can't see why you needed a tutor."

"You don't have to do this, Evie."

I stopped, turning to look at him. He was much taller than me, I realized, but I didn't mind having to look up at him. "I want to, Ced."

His eyes sparkled far too much. I looked down to hide my blush, only to see that I was still holding his hand. I let go and opened the door. "To the Library."

* * *

We stayed in the library for hours, researching what we could find on dragons in a little alcove where no one would see us. We sat very close (Thank you Merlin) because of the limited space and every so often his hand brush over mine or my foot would tap against his but it was comfortable and the silence while we read was an easy one.

"Found something," I said, just when I thought my eyes would get blurry. " 'Dragons are very easily distracted'."

"Which means I have to find some way to distract it while I do whatever I have to do," Cedric said.

We fell silent again as we contemplated what on earth he could to distract his dragon.

"What you need," I said, slowly, "is something to take the dragons attention away from you for just a moment. You know, like when babies start getting cranky you hand them a toy or their bottle and they stop. To bad you can't just, you know, make a toy for the dragon with your wand."

Cedric thought for a moment before a huge smile blossomed on his face. He turned to me with that same heart-warming smile and said, "Brillant. Absolutely brillant."

And then, he hugged me. For two mere seconds, I was close enough to Cedric Diggory to know that he smelled of like fresh air. My senses were in an a world of ecstacy for two mere seconds. When he let go, I was in slight of a daze. "Did I say something right?"

"Incredibly right," Cedric said, stacking the books into an orderly fashion. "You've given me a good idea, Evie. I've got to go work on it."

He got up, heading out of the alcove before he stopped, turning back towards me with that same smile. "You coming?"

"Oh . . . right." I grabbed my stuff and moved towards him, only to have him grab my hand, pulling me out of the library.

Best study session ever.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Stupid computers weren't working. Anyway, what do you think? I tried not to have Evelyn play to big a part into Cedric's decision for the first task you know? So I hope it's okay. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

"I think you've got it Cedric." I hopped up on to a table and lay down. "It's getting late and you're going to need your rest for tomorrow."

I looked over to him, watching as he transfigured a book into a dog this time. Little Scottish terriers ran around the Charms classroom, jumping onto my stomach where I lay and running around Cedric's feet but his face was the picture of perfect concentration. Nice strong jaw . . . deep, intense eyes . . . perfectly, delectable looking lips. . . .

"I just want to make sure it's perfect," his lips forming over the words perfectly.

"You've been practicing this spell for a week now and I don't think anyone could do it better. Now, we better change this dogs back into what they were before they escape."

Cedric smiled, changing the last dog back into a book. I forced myself up, aiming at dogs and changing them back. By the six dog, we turned it into a sort of competition, seeing how far we could hit a dog from and where we could hit it and who could hit the most (no animals were actually harmed in the making of this competition). The dogs played along really, hiding under desk and running as fast as they could.

It was another hour before we had gotten all the dogs returned to normal, the room quiet now without the barking. Cedric hopped up on the desk next to me, grinning. "I don't know how I could have done this with out you, Evie."

"I like to think that you'd have been fine," I told him. "You're a very smart guy, Ced."

Am I imagining things or did Cedric just blush? I'd never know though, because he turned his face to the door as I looked at him.

"You've . . . changed a lot, you know?" Cedric said when he looked at me again.

"How so?" I asked, wondering just how much Cedric had already actually noticed about me.

"Well . . . you know, we've been in classes together since First year. I watched you get scared on your broom when you were only two feet off the ground." Cedric chuckled, but I blushed looking down on the floor. I thought only Myra, Michelle, and Daniel knew about that. "And we've been partnered together in a couple of classes and now you're my tutor, but . . . it never seemed like you actually wanted to talk to me. You were real quiet and every time I tried to start a conversation you'd keep it to the class. . . . This year, though, you've just . . . changed, I think. I don't think I'd ever hear you say 'Phoo to Charms'."

"Sorry," I mumbled, figuring he didn't like the 'new' me.

"No! I didn't mean . . . sorry, I guess what I was saying didn't come out right. I _like _that you are talking to me now. You're really funny and smart and . . . random, but that's fine. I just . . . I guess I always thought that you just didn't _want_ to talk to me."

"Oh, no, it's not that." Gosh, could I just stop blushing for a minute. The guy compliments me once and I turn into a tomato. "I'm just . . . I'm a really shy person and it takes me a minute to get myself to talk to people. . . . Okay, maybe six years is a bit much. . . . I just thought it was time we'd get to know each other, you know? Jump into puddles," I added in an undertone.

"What did you say?" Cedric asked.

Merlin he had heard me! Quick Evelyn make up an excuse. "I said jumping . . . over . . . hurdles. Yeah! Jumping over hurdles. It's a Muggle term, you know, for getting past obstacles. My obstacle is my shyness I suppose."

I ended with a nervous laugh and Cedric smiled at me. "You'll be there to cheer me on tomorrow, right?"

I looked up at him, finally, smiling back. "Of course."

And that was the moment when I truly, definitely felt something click. I don't know what it was but it clicked and I can't tell if it clicked for him and for me but it clicked. And it was in that moment that I thought for, two blissful seconds that Cedric Diggory would kiss me. I wasn't sure if I was imagining it but it looked like his face was closer to mine and it felt like his hand was on top of mine. I definitely felt my heart pounding loudly and strong.

"Cedric, are you –?"

Cedric and I both looked up as Cho opened the door to the classroom. She stared at the two of us for a moment and we stared back. I moved away from Cedric (his hand had been on top of mine), grabbing my stuff from the floor and saying, "I'll see you tomorrow, Cedric."

I walked past Cho, who wasn't even looking at me. Merlin, what had I done.

* * *

I almost walked straight past my friends when I entered the Ravenclaw Common Room, my thoughts on what had just happened. Myra and Michelle grabbed, me though, so I had barely put a foot on the step before I was sitting down in one of the plush blue chairs.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Daniel said. "Spill."

"Something . . . clicked," I managed to get out.

"Between you and Cedric?" Myra asked.

I nodded. "I think he almost kissed me."

Myra and Michelle squealed with delight but Daniel cut them off. "Wait, wait, wait . . . what do you mean 'almost'?"

At that moment, Cho walked into the common room, her eyes passing over me in an icy glare. The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife. As soon as Cho had disappeared up the steps. "Was it just me, or did the room get colder for a second," Michelle said, looking towards the stairs.

"That's why it was an almost," I said. "She walked in on us."

"What you do?" Myra asked.

"I walked out as quickly as I could. What else should I have done?" I asked as Michelle groan.

"Little brat would have deserved it if you had kissed him in front of her," she said.

"I couldn't have done that."

"You do know what this mean, don't you?" Daniel said, grinning. "You had a breakthrough with him! Any day now and he actually will kiss you. I bet on it."

"That's true, though," Myra said, happily. "You've got him now."

"Doubt it. He probably won't even want to talk to me."

Boy, don't i love being wrong.

* * *

**A/N: So stopping it right there. I hope you guys enjoyed. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Of course, I do love it when I'm wrong.

The next day, the day of the first task, I headed down to the field with my friends. The dragons roared off in the distance, fire visible in the clear blue sky.

"Oh Merlin!" Myra shouted. "Are they insane? Dragons. Oh, Cedric is so brave for wanting to do this."

At the mention of his name, I looked around, my eyes spotting the Champions' tent. "Um, I'll meet you guys over there," I told my friends, veering off for the tent. I could here my friends laughing behind me but I had a mission to complete.

Quickly looking around, I snuck into the tent, avoiding Rita Skeeter who was busy hassling Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Must be tough being famous and then adding on this publicity.

Cedric sat over in his corner of the tent, staring off into space in a daze. He looked pale, motionless. I approached him slowly, trying not to startle him. "Hey," I said, softly.

Cedric jumped slightly; so much for not startling him. But he smiled, still reaching out to grab my hand. "I'm first," he replied.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. You practiced for such a long time."

He looked up at me, his eye wide with fear. "People die in this competition, Evie," he said, quietly.

"You're not going to die," I told him, firmly. Hesitantly, of course, I reached forward and placed my hand on his cheek, which warmed up, surprisingly. His cheek felt nice in my hand, firm, yet soft, and perfectly sculpted. "You're going to be completely fine, I bet. You'll probably even come out of this the winner."

He covered my hand with his free one, keeping it to his face. "I really do thank you for all you've done for me," he said, sounding calmer.

"Any time," I said.

"Aww, Cedric, there you are, dear boy," Ludo Bagman said, eyeing the two of us with obvious interest. "You are about to be called up. Are you ready?"

Cedric sighed, standing from his chair and giving my hands a quick squeeze. "Wish me luck?"

"Luck," I said, smiling.

Cedric hesitated noticeably before leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on my cheek. Luckily, he was gone before I could actually register what had just happened and my face turned a brilliant color of tomato red.

Quickly, forcing my brain to send blood to my feet instead of leaving it in my face, I ran out of the tent.

* * *

I was sitting down with my friend as Cedric rose up in the stone pits of the dragon's keep.

"You're still blushing, darling," Daniel said, grinning. I elbowed him gently before turning my full attention on Cedric, who still looked noticeably pale.

I watched nervously as he slowly approached the dragon's nest, one golden egg in sight but no dragon. Where was it?

As if to answer my unspoken question, the dragon popped up with an almighty roar, swiping its mighty claw out towards Cedric. The crowd screamed as I covered my face with my hands.

"Look at that!" Michelle cried out, happily.

I glanced out through my fingers to see Cedric rolling out of the way, the dragon just missing him.

Still on the ground, Cedric pointed his wand at a nearby rock, murmuring to himself. The rock sprang to life, turning into the same little Scottish Terrier that had been running around the Charms classroom all this week. The dragon turned its eyes on the small dog. Cedric took the opportunity to scramble over the rocky terrain, heading towards the dragon's nest and the golden egg.

He had almost made it when the dragon spotted him again, shooting a great blast of fire towards him. This time, I didn't cover my eyes, watching as Cedric quickly performed a barrier spell, the fire stopping just inches away from him. The dragon roared again, shooting another mouthful of fire, pressing against Cedric's barriers. I could tell it was starting to get to strong by the way Cedric was shaking.

Cedric let his barrier drop, rolling off to the side and grabbing the egg. The crowd cheered as the dragon keepers' ran out and Cedric stood, with a grin, the egg, and a burn mark on the side of his face.

I don't think I've ever seen anyone more handsome than he was at that moment.

* * *

At the end of the competition, I rushed into the Champions' tent, running over to the infirmary section where the Medi-witch was working on his face.

He grinned crookedly at me when he saw me. "How'd I do?"

"Brilliant," I told him, smiling. "I was so nervous, but you did marvelously. I'm so proud of you."

"I got second place though."

"You have plenty of time to make it up. Don't worry about it."

"All done," the Medi-witch said, smiling at Cedric and me. "Just leave the medicine on your face for the rest of the day and you should be fine. I leave you two alone now."

She gave me a knowing smile before waddling away. Merlin was it that obvious that I liked him?

"Thank you again, Evie," Cedric said, suddenly. "I really don't think I could have done this without you."

"You really don't have to keep thanking me, Ced," I told him, fighting my blush. Damn, I really need to work on that. "I would have helped you even if you had told me not to."

"Well, I'm glad you did." He looked down at the egg in his hand, wobbling it slightly back and forth. "It's good to know that I have someone I can depend on. You don't find that very often. You're a really good friend, Evelyn."

He looked up at me, his eyes deep and sincere. I should just kiss him, I told myself.

_No! Are you kidding_?

It would be so easy to just lean forward and kiss him.

_Have you gone bonkers? Then he probably actually wouldn't talk to you again! Don't do it!_

Of course, here I was having an argument with myself so I probably have already gone bonkers. I gave a nervous laugh, clasping my hands in front of me. "Yes well . . . anything for you Cedric."

"Hey, er, Cedric," Harry Potter said, peering into Cedric's corner of the tent. "Um, good job."

"You too, Harry," Cedric said. "I never would have thought of flying. That was brilliant."

Harry grinned, leaving us alone again.

"I better go now," I said, sheepishly. "My friends are probably worried about me."

"Oh." What was that Cedric? Did I hear some disappointment in your voice? "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Of course." I felt as if I should do something, seriously, hug him or something. I decided to go for the hug, wrapping my arms quickly around his shoulders, before backing off. "See you."

I hurriedly turned on my heel and left the tent, feeling so stupidly awkward.

Merlin why can't I get this right?

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update. My weekend was so crazy! ****And now I'm sick. Anyway, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks so much for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Tears for me i own nothing whatsoever.**

* * *

"Still no luck huh?" I closed the door behind me as I entered into the Charms room, smiling over at Cedric while he sat with his head on his arms, frowning at the golden egg in front of him.

"Nope," he said, angrily. "I've been carrying this thing around with me for the past three weeks and still no hope. I've tried everything, Evie, and I still can't get this thing to tell me what I'm doing for the next task."

"You've got time," I told him, sitting down on the other side of the table. "About a month and a half or so."

"I know, but it would be easier not to have to worry about the task if i knew what it was. You think the libraries got any, you know, books on eggs?"

I laughed slightly. "Probably not just on eggs alone. It would be easier if we knew what creature the egg came from."

"Yes, well, I definetly don't think any creature would lay an egg with hinges."

"Probably not."

Cedric smiled before sitting up and rolling the egg towards me. I caught it, rolling it back. We continued doing this for a while, in silence. It felt like I was back in grade school again. But it was cute.

"So . . ." Cedric started off. "Did you, you know, hear about the Yule Ball?"

I paused for a second, my heart catching in anticipation, before I rolled the egg back towards him. "Yeah I heard about it."

"So . . . are you going?"

"Are you?"

"I have to. . . . Champion, remember?"

"Right."

Once again there was silence as we pushed the egg back and forth, back and forth. Gees Louise, if he was going to ask me out (hopefully, Merlin, hopefully), could he do so with just a little bit more, oh I don't know, quickness? The suspense was killing me.

"Are you going?" Cedric asked me again.

"I don't know," I told him truthfully. ". . . . Who are you going with?"

"Oh. . . . I don't know. Cho asked me but . . . I haven't exactly given her an answer yet."

"Oh."

Silence. God, please, just kill me now. Open up the ground and let me be swallowed into it. This had to be the most embarressing moment in my life.

"If you go, who are you going with?" Cedric asked me.

"Probably just, you know, Daniel and the gang."

"Right."

Can we have a change of subject please?

Luckily, I got so distracted that when Cedric pushed the egg back towards me, I didn't catch it. It fell to the floor, opening up and the loud scream echoing through the classroom.

"Quick, grab it!" Cedric cried, hopping over the table. We both scrambled after the egg, Cedric picking it up as I slammed the lid shut. We looked at each other before bursting into laughter, the atmosphere finally free of the incredible tension and awkwardness that had just been in the room.

"What on earth was that?" I asked as we moved to sit down again. "Sounded like nails on a chalkboard."

"Like my dad singing in the shower," Cedric said, grinning. "Seriously, though, I don't know what that was. That's all it ever does when I open it. I've tried spells, potions, charms, the works, but all it ever does is scream at me."

"Sometimes," I said, thinking, "things can only be heard if they're in the right atmosphere, you know? Like, if it came from fire, maybe you have to open it in fire, that kind of thing."

"Because it's possibly a dragon's egg," Cedric said.

I nodded. "Because it's possibly a dragon's egg."

"With hinges."

"With hinges. . . . And a yolk that doesn't know when to shut up."

Cedric laughed. It was nice to hear him laugh. I hated seeing him all sad, scared, and confused. "You know, I really do thank you for Evelyn."

"Aw phoo. It's nothing Cedric. I already told you don't have to say thanks. That's what, you know, friends are for."

"Yeah, well, you're being a much better friend than some right now."

"How so?"

"Well, I have my friends who go to the tasks, they cheer me on, they tell what a good job I'm doing, protect me from crazy, stalker girls. . . . And then there's you. You who do all the above, plus help me out and make sure I'm getting all stressed out. You're . . . practically wonderful."

Fighting the blush that was threatening to come to my face, I smirked. "Practically?"

"Compeletly." Cedric grinned at me.

Merlin. Hot flash.

* * *

"You look like you're positively floating on cloud nine, darling," Myra said, smiling at me as I entered into the Ravenclaw common room.

"I feel as if I'm floating on cloud nine," I told them as I took a seat on the arm of Daniel's chair.

"So what did the ever-charming Cedric Diggory do today to put that smile on your face?" Daniel asked.

"Said I was wonderful."

"Which we've only been telling her since first year but she doesn't listen to us," Michelle said, a smirk on her face.

"Oh, oh! Did he ask you to the ball?" Myra said. "He must have asked you to the ball!"

"We talked about it," I said, my high dropping slightly. "He asked if I were going, i told him i didn't know."

"You're are so hopeless!" Michelle said, throwing her hands up in exa[eration. "You should have told him that you were going but you didn't have a date yet."

"It doesn't matter," I told her. "Cho had already asked him anyway. He said he hasn't given her an answer yet, but you know Cedric's too nice to just turn her down like that. I probably won't be going anyway. You guys know dances are definitely not my thing."

"It would have been you're thing if Cedric had asked you," Myra said, smirking like her sister.

"Might of been," I said. "But it doesn't matter, i'm not going."

"Phoo, Evie," Daniel said, frowning. "You're going with us and that's all there is to it."

Huh, sadly my friends, you are mistaken.

* * *

**A/N: Hey i am so sorry that this story has taken so long to post. I want to thank everyone for their incredible patience. I hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all.**

* * *

"OH!! Oh, I love that one! Evie, it's perfect for you! Look, look! Oh that is such a lovely color and the style! Oh Evie, you'd look absolutely lovely in these dress robes!"

I rolled my eyes as I lay over the edge of my bed, Myra turning her _Which Witch_ magazine upside so she can stick it in my face. I had to admit that the lacy, purple dress robes were really attractive but still. . . . "I'm not going to the ball, Myra," I said.

She whined loudly. "Yes you are. I don't care what you say. Besides, Daniel, Michelle, and I already bought these ones for you so you're going."

I sat up quickly, my eyes wide. "You did not!"

"We did so. We knew that you were having problems with your dad and money so we all pitched in. You can pay us back later."

"I can't believe you guys did that!"

"Did what?" Michelle asked.

"Where's Daniel?" I said, getting up. "I know this was all his idea."

"What idea? Hey, where are you going?" she added as I stomped down the stairs. Daniel sat in a chair in front of the fire place, a book in his hands. I snatched it from him, throwing it on the ground.

"I told you I wasn't going to ball," I said.

"What are you on about love?" he said, really looking confused now.

"I'm not some charity case, you guys," I said, angrily, looking around at all my friends. "I mean, I love you all to death and it was really sweet of you all to buy the dress robes for me but I don't need nor want them and I'm not going to the ball."

"You told her about the dress robes?" Daniel said, looking at the twins.

"Big mouth Myra over here spilled the beans," Michelle said, folding her arms.

"It isn't _my _fault," Myra said. "She kept on and on about not going!"

"And you kept on and on about the dress she should wear and spilt the beans!"

"She was going to find out about it anyway! Why not tell her now?"

"Because it was supposed to be a surprise!"

"Well now it's not a surprise! Oh well! Now she'll at least be prepared for when she gets it!"

"Myra you are such a dunce! A surprise is supposed to be a surprise! She's not supposed to be prepared!"

"Don't call me a dunce you – you dunderhead!"

"Thick!"

"Dense!"

"Dim-witted!"

"Brainless!"

"Troll!"

"Enough!" I cried out. The twins hushed, staring at me apprehensively. "Listen. I'm sorry I got so angry. What's done is done but I'm still not going to the ball. I've got a lesson with Cedric in a minute and so I'm going to go."

Turning on my heel, I headed for the portrait hole and walked out . . . only to find that Cedric was waiting for me outside, a huge grin on his face and the egg in his arm.

"Ced?" I said confused. "Am I late or something?"

"No, no it's fine," Cedric said, still smiling. "I've just – I've had a breakthrough – I had to come get you so you can see."

"With the egg? What is it?"

He shook his head. "It's better if I show you. Do you have swim clothes or anything?"

My eyes widened. "Yeah, but –"

"Hurry up and go change. I'll wait for you."

"Um – alright."

Letting the portrait hole close lightly, I turned around, walking past my friends who were staring at me.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked.

"Evie, what's –" Myra started.

"—wrong?" Michelle finished for her.

Ignoring them, I dashed up the stairs to our dormitory, throwing open my trunk and clawing through it. I don't think I've ever before packed swim clothes before. Sure it got fairly warm here towards the end of the term but there was really no need for swim clothes seeing as there wasn't any pool here or anything and I was not swimming in the lake.

So, in need of improvisation, I pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank top. Mind you, the shorts just barely stopped mid-thigh and the tank top was an old one from years ago that still fit but I had nothing else that I was willing to wear in whatever water Cedric and I were going into. I used my wand to make the shorts just a little bit longer, feeling satisfied with the length. Pulling my hair up into a high ponytail and pulling my robes back over my 'swim clothes', I hurried back down stairs where my friends, of course, stopped me.

"You explain to us what's going on right this instant, Evelyn," Michelle said, angrily.

Hesitating, I opened my robes to reveal my outfit. "Does this look alright?"

My friends gaped at my outfit. Myra was the first to say something. "Evelyn Josephs where on earth are you going dressed like that?"

"Swimming, I think," I told them, still confused. "You don't think I look . . . you know . . . too promiscuous, do you?"

"Actually, you look really hot if I must say," Daniel spoke up, grinning. "I mean, I'd totally hit on you right now if it weren't for the fact that I'd rather hit on Cedric out there."

"Speaking of, he's waiting for you," Michelle said. "You'll explain when you get back, right?"

"Yes," I said, smiling. I mean, as much as I was able to, anyway.

"You – you just be careful alright? If anything feels . . . you know, weird or funny, you come on straight back here, okay?"

"Yes mum. I'll see you all later." Grinning I hurried out the door to find Cedric still waiting, still smiling. He didn't even speak when he saw me, just grabbed my hand and pulled me off down the hall.

* * *

A moment or so later Cedric was holding open the entrance to the Prefects' bathroom. "After you, my lady," he said.

I stepped inside, still slightly confused and very hesitant to reveal what was under my robes. I turned to Cedric as he locked the door, putting up a Silencing Charm. "What's all this about?" I asked.

"Well, you see," Cedric started moving towards the taps and turning on the water, "I come here a lot, just to think, and lately I've been bringing the egg. But, just a moment ago, I was in here and I dropped the egg into the water and it opened. I went to go get it and – it would just be better if I show you."

The large tub filled, Cedric set down the egg and pulled off his robes. Underneath was a pair of his own swim trunks and a t-shirt. Was he going to take off his t-shirt too? (Please, please!)

Dropping the egg into the water, Cedric looked at me. "You coming?"

"What?" I said studiedly. "Oh right."

I took off my robes, trying to forget the fact that I was so scarcely dressed and ignore the fact that, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cedric do a double take. . . .

Slowly, I lowered myself into the warm water, my feet not touching the floor (not even close) but the water coming up to my belly button. "I always forget how deep this thing goes."

Looking up I saw Cedric still staring down at me, looking torn. Trying to make light of a strange situation, I smirked and said, "You coming?"

He grinned, getting into the water. "So all we have to do is go under the water and you'll hear it, alright?"

"Okay," I said.

"Ready?"

Nodding, we both took a deep breath and went under. As soon as my head was below water I could hear singing and it was really pretty. Opening my eyes I could see it was coming from the egg. I was so surprised that I almost gasped, forgetting that I was under water.

I swam back up top taking in a deep breath of air. Cedric appeared beside me suddenly.

"That was amazing!" I said, pushing the stray strands of hair away from my face. "The egg sings? Oh wow, this must be the clue for the next task! Have you figured out what it says?"

"It's kind of a riddle," Cedric said. "I've never been good with riddles. I was wondering if you'd help me."

Grabbing his hand, I pulled him back under the water, swimming down to the egg. He closed and opened it, the music starting up again. I listened for a minute until the song finished, swimming back up and pulling myself out of the water. Cedric followed, putting the egg outside of the tube before climbing up beside me. "So I get that I have to go under water for an hour, but what's the rest mean?"

"I think it meant that they're going to take something from you," I said, slowly, "whatever you most care about . . . they're going to take it and hide it from you, is all. You'll have to go under water and retrieve. Now you just got to figure out how you're going to breathe under water for an hour."

"Yes, because that's the most possible thing to do."

"Hey, don't get smart with me." I splashed him with water, only to have him splash me back. It soon turned into a huge water fight, splashing and throwing water at each other. I was glad Cedric put the Silencing Charm up because we really were very loud.

I went to push Cedric and the next thing I knew we were both falling into the water, our cries echoing through the room. When I popped back up, laughing, Cedric appeared in front of me . . . I mean, really, really close in front of me.

I could feel Cedric's breath against my lips. His nose was so closed to mine that I couldn't help but stare into his eyes . . . his beautiful, deep, eyes. And for the second time in so many weeks I could have sworn that I was going to get kissed. . . .

But then there was a pounding on the door. I swam backwards some as the person pounded on the door again, shouting, "Anyone in there!"

Of course, he was angry and confused because the door was locked, and to top it all off he couldn't hear if anyone was in here in the first place.

"Come on," Cedric said. Did I hear disappointment, Mr. Diggory? He climbed out of the path, grabbing my hands and easily pulling me out to. He grinned. "Grab your things. I know another way out."

Grabbing hold of my hand, with his robes and the egg under one arm and his wand in the other hand pointing at the door, Cedric said, "Are you ready?"

I smiled, nodding. Cedric undid all his charms, pulling me out a side door, both of us laughing quietly.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm sorry it took me a minute to update. I hope you guys liked it though.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my own made up characters.**

* * *

"I'm not going!" I cried out, my voice muffled as I tried to hold the covers down over my head.

Myra and Michelle both pulled back. "You are going!" Myra shouted.

"Even if we have to pry you from this bed!" Michelle said.

"You'll have pry my cold dead body out if you want me to go!"

"That can be arranged!"

The twins gave an almighty tug, pulling me and my covers to the floor. None of else could help but laugh as I tried to untangle my self from the mess we had made. Myra took hold of my hand, pulling me to my feet. "Come on, Evie, it'll be fun," She said.

"Why are you both so insistent on me going to this ball?" I asked, putting my things back on top of my bed.

"Because it's going to be fun," Michelle whined, rather uncharacteristically. "And we're going to take turns dancing with Daniel. Plus, maybe you'll even get a dance with Cedric."

"I don't even like to dance."

"It'll be loads of fun, Evie. And we don't want to leave you up here tonight all alone and bored. Please say you'll go with us."

I frowned at the two girls who had both put on their pouts. I hated when they did that. "Fine."

"Really?" Myra said, surprised.

"Yeah, but I'm going to get ready on my own, okay? No interference."

"You won't even hear a peep from us," Michelle said, grinning. "Your dress and things are in my trunk, tucked at the bottom. C'mon, My, we've got to tell Daniel."

The two girls ran from the room, laughing. I moved over to Michelle's trunk, neatly moving stuff out of the way until I reached the purple dress robes at the bottom. They were really pretty. I stood in front of the full length mirror, holding the dress up to my body. A small smile came to my face.

Maybe I could pull it off.

* * *

It was a half hour after the Ball had started before I started down towards the Great Hall. My friends probably thought I had lied, though I was always true to my word.

And true to their word, the girls (or Daniel) said nothing to me about how I would look or how I would wear my hair or anything. When the twins left and I was in the bathroom working on my hair, they simply said 'We'll see you down there' and they left.

Right now I felt so self-concicous that their probing probably wouldn't have even surpassed my own.

The dress was form-fitting around my waist and chest. The top was connected to a choker, which made my neck seem a lot longer than it actually was. The dress was selfless and almost backless except where everything came together and bellowed out in flowing tendrils of dark and light purple. The twins had also bought me high heels, that I could (surprisingly) walk in that wraped around my ankle once and were open toed, and a purple head band.

My hair, I guess, was okay. I had started to put ringlets in my hair like Myra and Michelle had, but decided to wear it mostly straight with a slight curl on the end.

No makeup, no jewelery . . . just me, myself, and the dress.

My friends were in the Entrance Hall when I arrived, probably taking a breather. Myra was the first one to notice me, letting out a squeal of excitement loud enough to wake the whole castle.

Daniel and Michelle spun around, grins on their faces as they saw me.

"I could have sworn we were in our own version of Cinderella when you came down the stairs," Daniel said, taking my hand and kissing it. "You look lovely darling."

"And you look so suave, Dan," I said, smiling. "You all look wonderful."

And they did, Daniel in his brand new dress robes and the twins in matching dresses, though Myra's was pink and Michelle's was blue.

"Are you ready to dance?" Michelle said.

"I suppose," I said. "It was hard enouch just to walk in these shoes."

"You're doing fine," Myra said. "Let us depart; the Ball awaits."

Daniel offered his arm to me and I took it, letting him lead me into the Great Hall, which is full swing of course. The Champions must have already danced with their guests because I could see Harry Potter sitting with Ron Weasley, both looking incredibly bored. Cedric was nowhere in sight.

"Stop looking so nervous," Daniel whispered to me, grinning.

"I'm not nervous," I said. "I'm petrified."

"Brother I think my eyes deceive me!" I spun around, rolling my eyes as Fred and George approached, both looking exquistetly debonair in their dress robes. Fred was the who had spoken, having spotted me first. "It can not be! Evie?"

"I do believe it is, Fred," George said, smirking. "Our dear Evelyn has grown up and become a beautiful young woman."

"I can still knock out both of your lights, even in a dress," I said, frowning at them.

"We're just messing with you Ev," George said, holding up his hands in mock surrender.

"Yeah, you look really nice tonight," Fred said. "As do you, twins," he added, smiling at the two girls.

"Thank you," they both said, giving them both little curtsies before bursting into fits of giggles.

"Care to dance?" George asked, as he and Fred offered their arms to the girls.

Still giggling, Michelle took Fred's arm as Myra took George's and they headed off to the dance floor.

"How about we cut a rug, yeah?" Daniel said, smiling.

"Definetly," I said, laughing.

I took Daniel's hand as he pulled me out to the middle of the floor. "I'm not that great of a dancer," I told him.

He put his right hand on my hip and took my left hand in his as I put my right hand on his shoulder. "I lead, alright?" he said.

I nodded and off we went, twirling around with the other couples, laughing and smiling. It was then that I saw Cedric, dancing with Cho, though he looked bored too. I caught his eye and he smiled, looking over Cho's shoulder at me. With each spin and each turn we tried to catch each others eyes, a grin on Cedric's face now and a giggle escaping from me.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked, gazing at me with amusment.

"Flirting, I think," I told him.

He glanced over his shoulder quickly, a smirk coming to his face. "Yeah, you're definitely flirting."

This went on for another hour or so, though Cedric never did come and ask me to dance. I couldn't blame him though, seeing as how Cho clung to his arm like a little puppy dog.

The lights dimmed suddenly and the wizard in charge of the music proclaimed a slow song. Daniel and I moved to sit down (the twins were still dancing with the Weasley twins), but I could still see Cedric and Cho.

He had been looking at me, I realized when Cho gently turned his face back towards her. _She _looked at me, a frown on her face before she kissed him lightly on his lips.

Cedric gave her a small smile when she moved back from him, putting her head on his shoulder.

My stomach fell and my heart jumped into my throat. I don't know why I felt so disappointed, as if I didn't know that Cedric and Cho were some sort of couple.

"Evie?" I felt Daniel put his hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

I realized tears were pricking my eyes. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. I think I'm – I'm going to head back upstairs."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"You want me to walk you?"

"No. No, you enjoy the rest of the party. I'll see you tomorrow."

I leaned over and pressed a quick kiss against Daniel's cheek, getting up and hurrying out of the room. Reaching up, I quickly got rid of a tear that threatened to run down my face.

I was heading up the Grand Staircase from the Entrance hall when – "Evie!"

Spinning around, I found Cedric standing at the bottom of the stairs. He gave me a small hesitant smile. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah, I –" I wondered briefly if he knew that I saw him kiss Cho or not. "I'm really tired. I'm probably just going to go to bed."

"So early? Tired of dancing already?"

"My feet really hurt. I hardly ever where shoes like this."

"Not even one more dance?"

I looked back down at him, not really sure what I saw in his eyes but I knew he was pleading with me. "Cedric –"

"Just one dance," he said. "Please?"

He held out his hand to me, a smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile back. Moving back down the stairs, I took his hand, finding it hard to breathe as he slipped his arm around me, placing his hand on the small of my back. His fingers brushed against my bare skin, sending a shiver up my spine that I'm sure he felt. He pulled me closer to him, putting my hand on his shoulder and taking my other hand in his.

It was weird because the music were dancing to was definitely much faster than the slow (sensual) pace that we were moving at. We were the only ones in the room but it felt like we were the only ones in the whole castle.

Amazing.

"You look wonderful tonight," Cedric said. "Not that you don't like wonderful everyday, just, tonight, I mean. . . . You're beautiful" he added, a slight blush on his face.

I laughed softly. "Thank you. You look really nice tonight too."

It was wierd how the tables had turn. Dancing with him I felt smooth and confident while he seemed shy and nervous like i normally was. Must just be the atmosphere.

We were silent for a moment, twirling around the Entrance Hall in fluent movements.

"I wasn't sure I was going to get to dance with you at all tonight," he said.

"Well I'm glad you did," I said.

"I wasn't even sure if you were coming either."

"I had no choice but to come, but I decided to be fashionably late."

"I'm glad you came."

"Me too."

We fell silent again, but it was a nice silence. Cedric gazed at me and I gazed back. He had the most beautiful brown eyes . . . so warm and inviting. . . .

To bad it wasn't long before the song ended. Applause sounded from inside the Great Hall as I backed away from him slightly, a blush on my face.

"Thanks," I said, softly, "for the dance."

"Anytime," he said.

I gave him a small wave, turning to go back up the stairs when I realized that I couldn't. It was like a barrier was blocking me. "What is this?" I said.

"What's wrong?" Cedric asked, coming up beside me.

"I can't get up the stairs," I told him, pushing against the invisible barrier.

"Come on, we'll just go around." Cedric walked away, back in the direction, only to hit smack dab into another wall. Soon, we both came to realize that we couldn't move any where in the Entrance Hall unless it was in a six radius.

"What is going on?" I said, confused.

"Um, er, Evie?"

I looked to Cedric, who was looking up above us. I followed his gaze, my face getting red again. "Oh."

Which is all you can really say when you see that you are trapped by an enchanted mistletoe.

I lowered my gaze to see that Cedric was standing almost directly in front of me. He gave me a crooked smile. "Might as well, uh, get it over with, right?"

"Right," I said.

It was easy to see that Cedric was just as nervous as I was. He gently placed his hands on my hips and I put my hands on his shoulders.

The world stopped as Cedric leaned forward and placed his lips against mine. It was just like I dreamed it would be.

Only a hundred times better.

Cedric's hands lifted to my neck, his fingers tangling up in my hair. My hands fell down to his chest, my fingers splaying out there. My whole body felt electrified at the moment and the kiss intensified. I'm not sure how long we kissed but I knew my lungs were begging for oxygen and I didn't even care.

This had to be the best moment of my life.

"Cedric?"

We broke apart (of course) to find Cho staring at us with something like hurt and anger in her eyes. "Cho," Cedric said, not even bothering to untangle his fingers from my hair.

"What are you doing with – with _her_?" Cho said, her voice breaking.

"I should go," I murmured, stepping away from Cedric completely now. The barrier was gone and I was able to rush up the stairs, hearing Cedric call my name.

I was so confused and mad at myself. I expected that Cedric would never want to speak to me again.

What had I done?

* * *

**A/N: So yeah i know it's been like forever since i updated. I hope you guys liked it though. First kiss!! YAY!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

Cedric swam on through the murky water of the lake, with the bubble-head charm that Evelyn had helped him learn, hoping that he still had time left to save Cho. He had realized this, swimming down that it would people that they had to save, the person he most care about. He also supposed that since he was technically 'dating' Cho that must mean that she'd be the person down here.

The only thing missing that day was Evelyn. He had thought that maybe she would come and wish him good luck again like she had the day of the first task, but . . . she hadn't, and for some reason that made him really sad.

He supposed though, after what happened at the Yule Ball, she wouldn't want to see him again.

But that kiss! Merlin!

Cedric had kissed his share of girls before but, even if they had been forced into kissing each other because of the mistletoe, he had never had a kiss _like that_. He wasn't sure he could even describe but . . . he had felt Evie let _go_.

For the past couple of months, no, the last six years he had always felt like she guarded herself him. He would see her with her friends, so loose and free, and then she would get around him and shut down.

But this year, she had opened up to him and he was glad because he had already started to like her. She was a very beautiful girl, he'd freely admit that, and she was always funny, kind, and brilliant. . . .

And then when they had kissed. . . . He had loved the feel of his fingers in her soft hair and her mouth against his. And she had let go and just let it be him and her, no barriers, no regrets. . . .

Well until Cho showed up of course. . . . Just like that first time when he had been sure that they were going to kiss . . . and then when that mysterious person showed up at the Prefects' bathroom. . . .

It was then that Cedric realized he had wanted to kiss Evelyn for so long, wanted to know what it felt like because he did like her . . . he liked her a lot.

But he figured she had ran away that night not because of Cho but because of that guy she was always with, Daniel something or other. They seemed so close, though if they were together, he thought he would have known by now because of Hogwart's gossip.

It didn't matter anyway. She probably didn't want to talk to him anymore and she'd cancel their lessons.

Fixing his resolve he decided to focus on the task ahead. He looked over his shoulder to see the approaching shadows of Krum and Fleur. He pushed forward, swimming as fast as he could.

Soon, he could see the Merpeople and the four poles onto which the captives were tied and . . . was that Harry?

Swimming closer he mouthed to Harry, "Get out of here! Fleur and Krum're coming!"

Harry nodded, though he didn't move to get . . . was that Ron Weasley?

Cedric took the moment to look at the other captives. That was definitely Ron Weasley and next to him was Hermione Granger (most likely for Krum). There was a little girl who looked to be Fleur's little sister and then . . . Evelyn?

Shaking his head, Cedric pulled a knife from his pocket and cut Evie free. She sunk a little as she floated away from the pole, but he grabbed her around her small waist, pulling her up to him as he swum towards the surface.

* * *

**Evelyn's POV**

So I had expected that Cedric wouldn't want to talk to me ever again after the incident that night with the kiss and Cho and such. . . .

What I hadn't expected was to be called into Dumbledore's office and be told that I was the thing (person) that Cedric most cared for. . . .

Yeah, that definitely was a surprise.

So I had been put to sleep and the next thing I knew, I was spitting water from my mouth from my place in Cedric's arms in the middle of the lake.

Most definitely not what I expect after the Yule Ball incident.

He popped the bubble charm on his head, giving me a goofy grin. "You okay?"

I was coughing and so I just nodded, feeling him pull me towards the bank.

We were the first people back I could see and the cheers from the Hufflepuff stands made things almost inaudible.

Cedric and I reached the bank, exhausted, just as Krum and Hermione Granger popped to the surface. My hair (too long and too much) covered my face, probably making me look like Uncle It from the Addams family (which my friends will agree with after they get over the shock of seeing me pulled up from the water instead of Cho).

Cedric pushed my hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear. "You sure you're okay?" he asked again.

"Er," I said, coughing again. "Confused."

"We'll talk," he murmured as Dumbledore and Ludo Bagman hurried towards us.

"Well done, my boy," Dumbledore said, standing back so that Cedric could pull me to my feet.

"Well done indeed!" Bagman cried. "One minute outside the hour but still a very good performance! I daresay the two of you are freezing! Hurry on over to Madam Pomfrey."

We didn't need to as Madam Pomfrey soon was upon us both throwing a blanket over my head and around my shoulders. "Having children to dive into a freezing lake in the dead of winter. I say, what a _brilliant_ idea! Why not just have thrown them in their graves now. Cedric Diggory, you put that towel back over you this instant! Come on, you two."

She dragged (shoved) Cedric and me farther away from the bank to a place set aside for just Champions and their hostages. "Sit down and dry your hair, child, before you catch cold!" she yelled at me as she ran down to get Krum and Hermione.

I did what I was told and even added a 'yes ma'am' because, after six years, you come to realize that Madam Pomfrey yells and screams at us because she's like that really lovely old grandmum who really does care about us all. I rubbed the towel through my hair, drying it until it was poofy and wild about my head.

Cedric gave me a small smile. "Evelyn –"

"Not here," I murmured.

Looking around I could see that the crowd has gone relatively silent, staring at us as they wondered and whispered. Cedric looked around too, his eyes landing on the one person neither of us were looking forward to actually coming face to face with: Cho.

She glared down at us, her arms crossed and her mouth set in a grim trouble. At least Cedric didn't actually live with her.

"I've messed up bad, haven't I," Cedric said, moving to set next to me.

"Very bad," I replied.

I was angry and I felt really bad. Was this technically considered cheating? I couldn't tell because I wasn't even sure if Cho and Cedric had actually been a couple in the first place. They had gone on one date and we had had one kiss.

But, thinking about it Evelyn, they had been seen together all the time except for the times when he was with you but then you turn out to be the person Cedric cares about the most.

Despite the fact that I was mad and felt miserable though, it didn't make me snatch my hand away when Cedric took it, holding my hand gently in his. It was comfort, something I greatly needed.

We watched silently as Fleur came back to the surface without her hostage and then, almost fifteen minutes later Harry showed up dragging Ron Weasley and Fleur's little sister Gabrielle. Dumbledore walked down to the water, speaking in Mermish with the merchief. I shook my head; that man never ceased to amaze me.

They announced the scores, putting Harry in first with Cedric for "moral fiber" (that kid truly was amazing), Krum in second, and Fleur in third.

And just as soon as they announced that the next task was in June and Cedric and I had gotten up to go find a place to talk, my friends were behind me and three of Cedric's closet friends were behind him.

There was a horribly awkward silence as the six new people stared each other down. I cleared my throat, pushing my now poofy hair out of my face as I said, "Uh, this is Myra, Michelle, and Daniel."

The three boys on Cedric's side nodded as Cedric said, "Er, nice to meet you. This is Adam, Jake, and Steven."

It was easy to see that Adam and Steven were related from their matching green eyes and brown hair. Jake was the one who stood out the most, with his prominent cheek bones, beach blond hair and icy blue eyes. They were all very attractive and for a moment I was remind somewhat of some kind of boy band and the thought almost made me smile but . . . I figured it wasn't a good time.

My friends nodded their acknowledgement as Myra and Michelle wrapped their arms in mine and Adam and Steven put their hands on Cedric's shoulders.

"We've got to go," the six people said, at the same time.

Myra and Michelle spun me around, moving towards the castle. Cedric and his friends went in the opposite direction, though we were all going to the same place.

I looked over my shoulder as Cedric looked back too. Putting a small smile on my face, I tried to reassure Cedric that I wasn't mad at him. Cedric did the same.

The only people we were mad at were ourselves. . . .

And these so called people we called friends who knew just how to come in at the wrong time.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, yeah, I know I drastically changed it so I guess this story is going in the direction of the AU. What will this mean for the end of the story? I don't know, I guess we'll find out together, right? Lol, thanks for reading. See you next time.**


	10. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

This is me talking, me being real, alright?

I know I mess up sometimes and I won't spell words right or I'll mess up grammar. . . .

My freaking bad.

But what I don't need is for readers (who I will not mention) or whoever the heck they are to leave a review on how horrible a writer I am or whatever.

First off: I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!! I am not writing this note because you 'hurt my feelings' or sent me into a 'suicidal rage', Flame Rising. I am writing this to all my readers or new readers or people simply stumbling upon one of my stories to let you know that if you don't like it, press the little back space button. Why leave a review if all you're going to do is criticize and belittle me just because it's 'in the guidelines to be able to write your opinion'.

Second: This does not mean that I don't love getting reviews and that I don't care what the nice people think. I do. I am not a 'review whore' and I don't tend to ask for them. They make me happy to see them and I love to respond to people who've reviewed. So if you're one of my lovely, kind reviewers, by all means, go on.

Third: I do not mind constructive criticism. I love it and I will respond positively to your reviews. But I do mind blatant rudeness and I will not hesitate to respond and tell you just how I feel.

This note is in response to all those who feel it is necessary to torment writers. If you feel the need to write rude things in people's boxes just because you don't have the guts to write a story because you're scared what people will say about your crap stories, by all means go ahead. If this means I lose readers, at least I know I can still depend on the true people like allhugs13, Celebrytie Aris Channas, M.E.Potter, and the fifty or so other people who have me on their alert or favorite list, just to name a few.

I truly do thank my readers who have been kind and supportive since I've join people. You guys are great. And if any of you are writers, like I know so many of you are, please, I implore you not to let reviewers the ones mentioned above. You are a great writer if you put you're mind to it and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I'm not one, though, to sit back and let someone blatantly disrespect me and I hope you are either.

Thank you,

Nea aka Suni-Dlight.

"Make it a Sunny Day!!"


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I had nothing to do with the creation of **_**Harry Potter.**_** All credit is due to J.K. Rowling in all her wonderfulness.**

* * *

"Spill," Michelle said as she and Myra deposited me into a chair.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, a deep blush on my cheeks.

"_Don't know what we're talking about_?" Myra said, angrily. "First you disappear on us the night before the second task and the next thing any of us know, you're popping out of the lake with Cedric."

"I didn't know what was going on!" I said. "Dumbledore just said to us that we would be part of the task, completely safe, and underwater until our 'Champion' came to save us. They put us to sleep right then and there. It wasn't like I could just came back here and said something."

"So," Daniel said, interrupting what would have probably been a sarcastic comment from Myra and Michelle, "because Cedric was the one to save you, does this mean he cherishes you above all others?"

"I –" I froze, realizing the full impact of what Daniel had said. Dumbledore hadn't even put it that simply. I, Evelyn Josephs, was the person that Cedric Diggory cared the most for above all others. Was that even possible after only a couple of months? Meaning that Cedric had to have liked me before this year. . . .

My friends weren't in Ravenclaw for nothing and soon began to understand the meaning of this whole thing. Matching grins appeared on all their faces and Myra and Michelle began to giggle. "Cedric _loves_ you," they sang.

"I wouldn't go as far as to say love," I said, my face getting hotter.

"Wait, wait, wait," Daniel said, always the practical one. "How do you feel about this?"

Truthfully, I was confused. Half of me wanted to just scream and shout and dance and just go wild because this, knowing that Cedric may have feelings for me, was something I had been waiting for since _first year._ . ..

But the other part of me, the part not completely ruled by my emotions, was devastated at the fact. Because Cedric was technically somebody else's boyfriend, though I was still not sure if you could call Cedric and Cho an item.

"I feel –" Slowly but surely, a smile spread on my face. I looked around at my friends who were grinning also. "I feel . . . great."

They all let out sighs of relief, laughing.

"Hmm, hmm." We looked as Cho appeared at the bottom of the stairs. There was this horribly blank expression on her face. "Um, Evelyn, do you mind if I speak to you for a second?"

I looked to my friends who were glaring in Cho's direction. "We've got your back, Ev," Michelle said, her fingers curling into fists.

I stood to my feet, walking over to Cho who led me further away from my friends prying ears. "Look, Cho –" I started, but she cut me off.

"No, you look, Josephs," she said, poking her finger into my shoulder. "I don't know who you think you are, but I will not let you come and stand between me and Cedric."

Now, I've never been one to pick a fight. I hated confrontation and tended toavoid it like the plague. But I was not about to stand her and let some little fifth year boss me around. "Listen, _little girl_. I don't know who you think _you_ are, but I refuse to let you think you can intimidate me. If anything is going on between me and Cedric it's probably because nothing was going on between the two of you in the first place."

"You tell her, Ev," Myra said, from somewhere behind me.

"You're only brave now because you've got your friends behind you," Cho said. "And how am I supposed to know you didn't put some kind of Charm on Cedric? You're a smart girl, best in your Charms class, and I know you've done it before to poor Jackson McDaniel."

"The only thing I've done to Cedric is treat him like a normal person instead of acting like a lovesick fan girl."

And then she pushed me.

Cho Chang pushed me.

My hands clenched into the fist and I knew I was about to hit her but then a pair of strong arms held me back. "Steady, girl," Daniel said.

"You should leave now," Myra said, crossing her arms.

"We would hate to have to let her go," Michelle said.

"Actually I think I would rather enjoy letting her go," Daniel said, an evil grin on his face.

Cho scoffed. "Whatever. I'm not about to fight you for some guy."

"He's not just '_some guy'_," I said, moving out of Daniel's grasp. "Cedric's a _wonderful_ guy. . . . Way to good for you anyway, so just as well."

She huffed, pushing her hair over her shoulder as she moved back up the stairs to her dorm.

"You go girl," Myra said, wrapping her arm around my shoulder in a hug. "You did good."

"For a minute there I thought you were going to hit her," Daniel said.

"I would have," Michelle said.

"Yes, but you're always violent."

Michelle slugged him in arm. "Not always."

"You know, I wonder how Cedric is doing," I said, absentmindley. "His friends reminded me of you three."

"They were rather good looking don't you think?" Myra said, grinning.

"Adam and Steve are brothers, My," Michelle said. "We should try and go after that."

"I thought you guys were all for the Weasley twins," Daniel said, rubbing his arm.

"Everyone knows that it's just cute to see a pair of twins together," Myra said. "It would be too unlikely for us to end up together."

"Besides," Michelle said. "Everyone knows that Fred is like in love Angelina and George has his eyes set on Alicia."

"Well, I for one thought that Jake was rather attractive," Daniel started.

I let my friends gossip together in piece but I feel into my thoughts. I hoped Cedric was fairing well.

At least he didn't have to deal with a crazy girl. . . . At least not tonight, anyway.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Hufflepuff Common Room**

Cedric looked up at his three friends, a nervous grin on his face. "So –"

"What happened to Cho?" Jake started out.

"Wow you guys don't waste any time do you."

"No time for jokes, Cedric," Steve said. "You've got a lot of explaining to do."

"We need to know what's going on so that we can stop the rumors that'll no doubt spread throughout the school tomorrow," Adam explained.

Cedric sighed. "What are the rumors?"

"That you've been cheating on Cho with Evelyn Josephs," Steve said.

"Yeah well I haven't been, I mean, not really."

"What do you mean not really?" Adam said.

"I mean Cho and I – there was never really anything there, I don't think."

"But you took her to the Ball!" Jake said.

"Like that's saying anything! There were a lot of people at the Ball who were just there as friends. Just because I took Cho to the dance doesn't mean we're dating."

"But you guys were always together," Steve said, sounding confused. "And you danced together the whole time."

"Because she wouldn't leave my side. A couple of guys came to ask her to dance and she wouldn't. I wanted to dance with Evelyn. And we aren't always together. . . . A lot of those times I wasn't around you guys I was with Evie."

His friends fell silent for a moment. "Did you know she was going to be at the bottom of the lake?" Adam asked.

"No. I really expected to see Cho because I thought I cared about her in that way but –"

"You just don't," Steve finished.

"Right."

"Does Evelyn know all that?"

"I – would think so, but I don't know."

Cedric's three friends looked at each other. "Have you two, you know, kissed or anything?"

A deep blush appeared on Cedric's face. "Just once."

"_What_?!" The three of them sounded.

"When was this?" Jake said.

"Were you going to tell us?" Adam exclaimed.

"Why didn't we hear about it?" Steve asked.

"Er," Cedric started. "Just before I left the Ball; we got trapped under a enchanted Mistletoe. No, I wasn't planning on actually telling you, not until later. You didn't hear about it because we're not girls and this isn't the kind of stuff we normally talk about."

"Does Evelyn know you like her?"

Cedric hesistated. "Yeah I think so, or at least, she would have figured it out by now."

There was a pause. "How long?" Jake asked.

He looked up at the three who were staring at him expectantly. "A while now, I suppose."

The three friends breathed out a sigh of relief. "Well, it's not as bad as we thought then," Jake said laughing.

"At least now we can tell people you're not a cheating scumbag and that Cho had her facts mixed up," Adam agreed.

"And Evelyn _is _one of the prettiest girls in our class," Steve said, grinning. "So at least you make good choices."

"But seriously, you two need to sit down and talk," Jake said.

"You guys are so weird," Cedric said, fighting the smile that was coming to his face.

"What are friends for?" Steve said.

* * *

**A/N: From Serious to funny, friends are always awesome. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Will Cedric and Evelyn get things worked out? Will Cho come back for a rematch? Find out next time!! P.S. This story will be updated Wednesdays (yay i'm late) and Saturdays.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing from **_**Harry Potter.**_

* * *

Of course, when ever you need to talk to someone very badly it never works out that way.

Teachers threw so much homework at us to get us ready for next years N.E.W.T.s that I couldn't even schedule for Ced and me to meet. We had a couple of classes together and passed each other in the hallway with only shy glances and brief smiles.

People asked questions of course.

'What's going on?'

'Are you two dating or what?'

'Did you break up?'

"Go away!" I had to say a whole number of times.

"So?" Myra asked one day.

"So what?" I said.

"Have you talked to him yet?" Michelle said.

"Of course not," I replied, adjusting the strap of my bag.

"What?" Daniel said. "What do you mean 'of course not'?"

"I mean I've been so swamped what with homework and stuff and he's been swamped with homework and the tournament that I haven't had time to do anything."

"So you two just act as if nothing happened at all?" Myra said.

"No we know something happened we just . . . we just don't know what."

We entered the classroom, a mixture of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Cedric and his friends were there. Cedric glanced back at me, giving me a quick smile which I returned. I reached down into my bag, pulling out my stuff for class.

If I had been paying attention I would have saw my friends exchange glances with Cedric's friends.

* * *

It was one evening, the night before the final task that I was kidnapped by Cedric's friends on the way to the library. And when I say kidnapped I mean they gagged me, tied my arms behind my back and threw me over one of their shoulders. I tried to scream but of course nothing was heard.

It wasn't until they set me down in the empty Transfigurations room facing my friends and Cedric, who was lucky enough not to have been tied up. "We told you to grab her, not attack her!" Daniel said, throwing his hands above his head.

"We thought she might run," Steve said as he took the gag from my mouth.

"You told us to get her here no matter what," Adam said, untying my hands.

"Real great," I said, smoothing down my skirt. "Swell, you guys."

"Well what did you expect us to do?" Myra said. "You two were taking forever to talk so we decided it was time for an intervention."

"You two need to sit here and work out whatever this is," Jake said. "You guys are making life difficult."

"We'll be waiting outside," Michelle said. "Figure something out."

"Why don't you guys go wait in the common rooms?" Cedric said, frowning. "We'll see you later, right?"

The six of them grumbled, saying they'd go to their rooms but I knew my friends better than that and Cedric obviously felt the same way. As soon as the door closed behind them we both raised our wands to cast Silencing spells. I added an extra little magic of my own to keep Daniel from breaking it.

"Nice one," Cedric said.

I turned towards him smiling, "Thanks."

The smile dropped slightly from my face as the silence between us became awkward. I moved, going to sit down on the table. "You did very well at the second task, by the way. I don't think I ever got to tell you," I told him.

"Thanks," Cedric said, moving to sit down beside me. "I wouldn't have ever thought of the Bubble Charm if you hadn't helped me."

We were silent once again and I found that I couldn't look at him. I suppose the whole incident with Cho kept replaying through my mind and it was bugging me to no end. . . .

"Did I do something wrong?" Cedric asked suddenly.

"No, no," I said quickly, kicking my feet. "It's just – it's a lot of things to think about and I was thoroughly confused. And then there was so much talk at the last task. If you didn't notice, I not one to like incredible amounts of attention."

Cedric chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I noticed."

"It was just . . . weird. . . . And then there was Cho and I knew I needed to talk to you but I kept putting it off and now, almost five months later and we've done nothing more than smile at each other and it's just –" Finally I made myself look up at him only to find that he was staring at me. I stilled myself as I asked, "Why was I down there and not Cho?"

Cedric looked startled after I asked that question and he hesitated visibly, looking to the ground before looking back at me. "I – I don't know," he said.

I had a feeling that this wasn't the answer that he had initially been planning on telling me but – what else could I say? I ran my fingers through my hair, pushing it back away from my face. "Oh," I said.

The silence after that was just unbearable. I hopped from the table and pulled my wand from my pocket, giving him a slightly forced smile. "Why don't we get some practice in yeah? Merlin knows we want you as ready as possible for that task tomorrow."

"Evie –"

"Do you know what you have to do?"

Cedric was silent for a moment, staring at me sadly before his own 'smile' spread on his face. "It's a maze. We've got to fight our way towards the center to reach the Cup."

"Right-o, you're going to need to brush up on your defense, offense, charms, hexes, and jinxes. Want to practice?"

"Sure?"

And so for the next hour or so, I challenged him, not giving him a moments' rest nor did I go easy on him. It was then that I realized that I was scared for him and I had a really bad feeling about this task tomorrow.

While we dueled I took the moment to memorize him as I saw him now, grinning, his hair falling into his eyes, and his carefree, youthful spirit. . . .

Beautiful is definitely what Cedric Diggory was.

* * *

**Quick moment with Cedric**

Evelyn was a vicious fighter, Cedric realized as he blocked another one of her jelly-leg jinxes. He didn't know what he'd have to face in that maze but he had a feeling he'd be pretty much ready for it, thanks to her.

He watched her as they dueled, her hair flying about her as she practically danced, lithe and graceful with each stab, jab, flick, and swoosh of her wand. But Cedric couldn't take his eyes off her eyes. He always liked how they sparkled and he was never really sure what color they were, but he liked to guess. Right now they looked brown . . . no, green. . . .

Cedric thought over their brief conversation and cursed himself at the evasion of her questions. He should have told her she was at the bottom of the lake because he really did care about her, more than anything he thought. And if it wasn't too much, maybe she'd even consider spending some of the summer with him so that they could get to know each other better.

But did she like him too?

What about that Daniel guy? Was he her boyfriend?

Who cares! He'd fight for her if he had too and maybe at sixteen almost seventeen-years-old it was too early to consider love and settling down with someone but for the moment he only had one person in mind and it was definitely Evelyn.

After the task, he decided. He'd tell her exactly how he felt after the task, whether he won or not. . . . Well, hopefully he won and then he would hold her in one arm and hold up the cup in the other . . . and then he'd kiss her in front of everyone and he wouldn't give a damn what anyone had to say.

In his excitement Cedric hopped forward, "_Stupefy_!"

He caught Evelyn by surprise and she gasped as the red light struck her. She slumped to the ground but Cedric rushed towards her, grabbing her before her head hit the ground. He held her up by her shoulders, her head leaning slightly backwards and her lips slightly parted. Slowly, Cedric lifted one of his hands, brushing her hair gently from her face before he picked up his wand and to Revenerate her.

She moaned softly, lifting her head and blinking a couple of times before focusing on him and smiling. "Good one."

Cedric grinned, lifting her to her feet. "Think I'm ready?"

"More than ready." She hesitated, biting her lip. She gently took my hand and said, "Cedric?"

"Yeah?" he said expectantly.

"Just – promise me you'll be careful . . . please? Don't let your guard down and don't leave anything to chance."

Evelyn looked up at him with this fierce look and he promised, not quite sure why he had suddenly gotten so nervous about tomorrow. . . . But all that was erased from his mind as she flung her arms around his waist in a hug, pressing her face against his shoulder. He quickly responded, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and put his head on top of hers. While part of him enjoyed this hug so much, another part of him was scared because this felt like a very final hug.

He'd be careful for her, he decided as he held tighter, just so he could be sure to tell her that he was pretty sure he loved her.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know I'm super late but this weekend was wild busy. Just so you know, Cedric is confused too and has no clue how to officially tell a girl he has very serious feelings for her so give him time. See you next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all.**

* * *

I sat nervously in the stands with Myra, Michelle, Daniel, Jake, Steve, and Adam as Cedric stood lined up with Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour, and Victor Krum. I couldn't help but bite my fingernails, something I've never done before but what I know contributed to being scared out of my mind.

"Darling, you're going to make your fingers all pruny," Daniel whispered, grabbing my wrist and pulling my hand away from my mouth.

"Ced'll be fine," Adam said, leaning over towards me, a smile on his face. "He's used to getting into troublesome situations."

"Besides," Myra said, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "He had a really good teacher."

Cedric looked up towards the crowd, spotting us quickly and smiling at me. Of course, Cho Chang was sitting in front of me. She did this little twinkling finger thing at him and he blushed, looking away.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder, turning in her seat. "Looks like someone changed their mind?" she said.

"Looks like I'm going to change your face if you don't shut up," Michelle said, leaning forward with her fist clenched.

Cho glared at us before turning in her seat, back towards the maze.

The whistle blew and I watched as Cedric and Harry ran into the maze, Cedric moving just a bit faster because of his long legs.

The stands were levitated just above the maze, allowing us a pretty good view of the proceedings. Soon, all Champions were in the maze.

"Come on, Cedric!" Adam, Jake, and Steve said.

I watched Cedric in rapt attention as he jinxed and hexed his way through the maze. There was a point when the hedges began to close around him and he had to hightail it to safety, just making it in time.

My heart was thumping hard in my chest and I could have sworn I started hyperventilating, Daniel putting his hand on my back and saying, "Breathe Eve . . . just breathe."

But I knew something was wrong when Fleur was found Stupefied. The red lights filled the sky, everyone holding their breath as the nearest Professor rushed into maze to save her.

"What's going on?" I said, leaning forward as more red lights went up about ten minutes later, signaling the need to rescue Krum.

"Must be crazy in there," Steve said softly.

The crowd began to cheer, and peering into the maze, you could see Cedric and Harry moving towards the Cup, Harry seemingly in pain. We could only watch as they both reached forward to grab the win at the same time and I couldn't help but wonder if there'd be fireworks or music or something.

But I hadn't expected them to just disappear.

"Where'd they go?" Jake said, frowning.

My eyes widened slightly. "It's a Portkey."

* * *

We had been sitting there for at least fifteen to twenty minutes, the Professors down below deep in discussion. I was beyond worried now. Where on earth had they gone? Was the Cup supposed to be a Portkey? By the confused expressions on the teacher's faces, including Dumbledore, I thought not.

There was a bright flash and a rumble and we watched as two people appeared on the green. Music began to play and people cheered for the two Champions who had just appeared.

I jumped to my feet, as did my friends when we realized that Harry was holding Cedric in his arms and Ced appeared to be –

"Evie!" I heard Daniel cry from behind me as I rushed down the stands.

By now people began to figure out that something wasn't right and I heard Amos Diggory cry somewhere, his feet pounding on the stairs as he moved down towards the green too.

I reached the ground before him though, stumbling as I jumped the last three, maybe four steps. People were screaming and yelling behind me but all I could hear was the pounding of my heart in my ears.

When I reached Cedric, they were tearing a very shocked, frightened, and hurt Harry away from him. I dropped to my knees next to Cedric, lifting him up as best as I could. He was heavy.

Dead weight. . . .

"Cedric!" I cried, putting my hands on either side of his face. He was pale and his skin cold. "Come on Cedric, please wake up, please!"

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder but I jerked away from them, leaning my head on Cedric's chest but it wasn't moving and there was no audible heart beat.

He wasn't breathing. He was dying.

What had he been hit with? Surely it hadn't been the Avada curse because then he would already be gone by now.

My hands shaking slightly and trying not to freak out I leaned forward, gently plugging his nose and beginning CPR.

My mum, always the efficient one, had been sure to get me my education, my Muggle education. Of course, they didn't often teach CPR and I hadn't been sure _why _i would ever need it.

'Just in case'," Mum had said.

Now it just seemed all too convenient, I realized, placing my hands on his heart and pumping before going back to breathe air into him. I found my self inexplicably calm as Michelle, Myra, and Daniel appeared on the other side of Cedric, Adam, Steve, and Jake behind them.

"What is she doing to my son?" Amos Diggory cried. "Get her away from him!"

I could hear him charging towards me but the boys rushed to stop him, leaving me to try and save Cedric. "Come on, Cedric, breathe, damn it," I said, pumping on his chest again.

My hair kept falling into my face and before I knew it, Myra was behind me pulling my hair back into a loose but effective ponytail.

But my efforts didn't seem to be working, I thought as I moved back to Cedric's mouth. Tears began to build up my eyes, I came back up.

"Miss Evelyn," I heard McGonagall say, tears in her voice as I continued to pump his chest.

"I've got to try!" I said, leaning forward again. A soft sob escaped me and I whispered, "Don't do this Ced, please, just breathe. Come back to me, Cedric."

I placed my mouth against, his for the last time in desperate hope. This had to work, it had to. Leaning back, I pressed my hands against his chest.

One pump.

There seemed to be silence from behind me as many watched, Muggleborns wondering if I was helping and half-bloods and purebloods wondering what I was doing.

Second pump.

I could hear Amos Diggory roaring loudly behind me, trying to break from my friends, to get to me, to wring my neck most likely.

Third pump.

I looked up at Michelle, who was staring at me with tears in her own eyes, her fingers against his neck, trying to feel a pulse. I didn't believe I had ever seen her cry before, my tough tomboyish friend. I drew in a shuddery breath, looking back to Cedric as the world slowed around.

Fourth pump.

He coughed.

The sound around me faded. I looked up to Michelle again, but this time there was a slightly awed look on her face as she nodded, smiling. Behind me I knew that Amos Diggory had broken free from the boys but that didn't stop me from reaching forward and placing my hands on either side of Cedric's face again, running my thumb gently across his eyelid. His eyes fluttered for the briefest of moments before they closed again.

"He's alive," I said softly.

Amos Diggory stopped where he was, which just happened to be two seconds from grabbing me.

Cedric was taken away, rushed up to the Hospital Wing or to St. Mungo's or wherever. It didn't matter because he was alive.

Daniel appeared in front of me, his eyes urgent. He was speaking but I couldn't hear a thing he was saying. Behind him, my friends were watching me anxiously. Around us the crowd and the professors were watching too.

I looked back to Daniel, throwing my arms around his neck almost in abandon. I felt him lifting me to my feet and looked to see Adam on the other side of me, holding onto my other arm just in case I might pass out I guess.

Tears were still streaming down my face as we walked back to the castle, all eyes on us.

I don't think I've ever been so scared and happy at the same time.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Had you guys worried for a minute, huh? Hope you liked it and I hope I was fairly close on the process of CPR. I know how it works but I've never actually done it. Once again, I hope you liked it and I'll see you next update.**


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Not Mine at all

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all.**

* * *

I entered quietly into the hospital wing, closing the door behind me. The Weasleys and Hermione Grange, who had been there since the tournament, almost two days ago, were gone, leaving a sleeping Harry and a still unconscious Cedric.

According to Harry, the trophy had been a trap for him; Cedric was supposed to stay back in the maze. Some guy named Wormtail (supposedly Peter Pettigrew was told by You-Know-Who to "kill the spare". Cedric managed to whip out his wand and halfway block the Avada Kedavra curse, but it grazed his chest, almost like a bullet. And so he was dying, his nerve systems failing . . . but then Harry brought him back.

I wasn't sure how or even why the two of them were even able to still be a live after being faced with You-Know-Who, but who was I to question such great fortune. And yeah, it all sounded slightly ludicrous, but if Harry says it's true, I believed him and would do all I could to help. He did after all, save Cedric.

They had him on some sort of potion now that was supposed to regenerate his nerves but . . . they weren't to sure it was going to work all the way. I was just glad he was alive and here at Hogwarts. Mr. Diggory had fought and complained to take him to St. Mungo's but his wife convinced him that Cedric needed to wake in a familiar place.

I sat down in the empty chair next to Cedric's Bed, his parents having left to change cloths and freshen up, Taking his hand in mine, I smiled down at him.

"Hey," I said, smiling. Gently I ran my finger across his jaw line (something I'd probably never do while he was awake. "You know they're probably going to toast you tonight at the Feast. I hope you're awake to be there."

I guess it made me feel better to talk to him even if he couldn't hear me. The problem was, I never actually knew what I wanted to say, so most of the time I just talked about what was going on in school and how crazy our friends were. Normal Stuff. I never mentioned You-Know-Who or our "relationship" because I didn't want to stress him out. . . I was already stressed out enough for both of us trying to figure out what to say when he woke up.

After talking myself hoarse for about an hour, I stood up and hesitantly kissed his cheek. Turning, I saw that Harry was awake, putting on his glasses. A blush formed on my face as I made my way over to him. How much had he heard?

"Hey you," I said, placing my hands on his bed as he smiled at me. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," he said, rubbing the scar on his forehead. "Just tired. How's he doing?"

"The same. . . . Did I thank you already?"

"About a million times." He smiled, slightly. "You really don't have to though."

I gazed at him for a moment, thinking about how amazing this kid was. Yeah, at fourteen almost fifteen he wasn't much of a 'kid' but he felt like a little brother of sorts and I felt responsible for him. He carried the weight of our world on his shoulders and I'm sure that was no easy burden. No doubt he could use an, I don't know, older sibling. "You know, I'll do anything to help you if you need it," I told him.

His smile widened. "Help would be nice."

Leaning forward I gave him a sisterly kiss on the forehead, rustling his hair gently. "Get some rest, Harry. I'll see you tonight at the feast."

With that and a smile I walked out of the hospital wing.

* * *

A slight shift in movement announced that we were living Hogsmeade station headed back for the Muggle world. I stared out the window, amazed at how weird this year had been and how quick it had gone by.

My friends, and that includes the boys, were out wandering, saying bye to those they knew but I stayed where I was, quite comfortable in my solitude.

But suddenly the door to my compartment pulled open and I sat up straight as Cedric hobbled in, crutches attached to his arms to help him walk because he was still regaining his strength.

He smiled at me while removing the crutches from his arm and putting them on the seat across from me. Looking around, a slight frown came to his face. "This feels familiar. . . ."

Holding on to the seat he moved forward, reaching up into one of the carries and feeling around until he found what he was looking for, sitting down across from me with a smile.

"Do you remember this?" he said, grinning and handing me the rectangular object.

I flipped the card over, a smile coming to my face. Dumbledore stared up at me with a smile on his face. "It's my first Chocolate Frog Card. Where did you –?"

"Remember we sat here for a moment together before I met Adam, Steve, and Jake and you met Myra, Michelle, and . . . Daniel. . . ."

"You gave me my first wizards' candy," I said, remembering. "And my first card was this one, but –"

"You must have stuck it up there and forgot when you left the compartment." He chuckled slightly. "Funny the way these things turn out huh."

I looked down at the card in my hands. "Funny that this is probably the reason I've liked you for so long."

I hadn't meant for that statement to be so loud, but it was a Cedric sat back with a stunned look on his face. "Really? I could have sworn you didn't even want anything to do with me."

"What would make you think that?"

". . . . You're a really very quiet person . . . well, at least around me."

I shrugged. "You're _Cedric Diggory_. Already incredibly popular even before we got to the school, funny, smart, caring, and incredibly handsome, if I say so myself. Of course I was a tad bit nervous about talking to you because I'm just me."

"Yeah well, 'me' is probably the most beautiful and kind girl I've ever met."

A blush came to my face and I looked to find him gazing at me. And then we both said, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought you were dating Cho."

"I thought you were dating Daniel."

We looked at each other before bursting into fits of laughter. But my laugh was the hardest, of course, and Cedric eventually stopped laughing. Shaking my head, I explained, "Daniel is gay, Cedric. He's not my boyfriend, never has been and never will be. My girl-guy friend, maybe, but not by boyfriend."

Cedric could only stare at me for a moment before letting go a sigh of relief. "Well that explains a lot, I suppose. I suppose I just got paranoid."

I smiled at him and then frowned. "Well, what about Cho?"

"Nothing really went on with Cho," Cedric said, smiling softly at me. "I mean, sure for a moment I thought something was there but . . . it wasn't because, well, let's just say someone else was in my line of sight."

He reached forward and grabbed my hand. "You know how you always said that I was already good at Charms? Well . . . it was kind of because I was already good at it. Not that you weren't better, of course, and you were a great teacher but . . . I, er, really only signed up for a Charms tutor because I knew you were the Charms tutor. Something told me that, you know, maybe this was my year."

I smiled thinking of Daniel for a quick second. "Yeah, I think I had the same feeling."

We were silent, Cedric running his thumb across my palm. "Evelyn?"

"Hmm?" I said, completely caught up in the moment.

"I think I love you."

I giggled softly. "Think?"

He smiled. "Well, I'm pretty sure I do or at least, I know I can. How bout we give it a try and I'll let you know a little while on?"

"I think I can deal with that."

"Can I kiss you Evie?"

"Might as well."

Grinning, he leaned forward and it was complete and utter bliss to feel his lips against mine in a voluntary kiss. While his hand stayed on mine, the other moved up to my hair, tangling between his fingers.

There was a tap on the window, and we broke apart to look, seeing all of our friends at the window, mine grinning and laughing while his pretended to barf. Cedric looked back to me, rolling his eyes. Smirking, I reached over to lock the door and he pulled down the blinds, before moving to kiss me again.

My friends continued to pound at the door but I ignored them, focusing entirely on Cedric and his kisses.

I had waited six years for this and so had he apparently. Patience was a virtue, I suppose.

So maybe I didn't need to wear the big flashing sign with blue lights that read 'Notice me!' I didn't even have to put on any make-up or wear tight cloths or do my hair any kind of special way, because it didn't matter.

True love notices wherever, I guess.

* * *

**A/N: SO that's the end. I'm so so so so sad, you really just can't understand. So I was thinking . . . sequel maybe? Let me know what you think.**


End file.
